


Stiles (Burrito) Stilinski

by AccioAi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, how do you tag things on here??, might be smut in next chaper?, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioAi/pseuds/AccioAi
Summary: In which Stiles comes home from college feeling like hell and makes himself into a Burrito in his and Derek's bed. Derek Obviously Comforts his boyfriend.





	Stiles (Burrito) Stilinski

Derek sat peacefully on the balcony of his loft. It was mid afternoon, he'd been out in the woods for a few hours finding suitable wood to add to the house renovations. He'd come home a shirtless, sweating mess, somewhat hoping stiles would be home, but to his disappointed his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. 

Normally by the afternoon he'd get a call or text from his distracted boyfriend in class or a picture of him pulling some face directed at his teacher or Scott. But he'd heard nothing all day and couldn't help but grow anxious. 

He was about to grab his phone from the kitchen table when he heard the loft door be shoved open. Stiles not too gracefully kicked off his shoes in the designated 'shoe pile’, while slamming the door shut, and some how at the same time managing to hold a half open bag full of text books. 

Derek watched as he dragged his feet over to the stairs, dropping his bag with a great 'thump’, a few books spilling out onto the floor, but Stiles took no notice. 

Now Derek was concerned. “Stiles?” He asked, getting no response. He put his phone back down on the table and followed his boyfriend up the stairs. 

Just inside their bedroom door was a pile of clothes, the owner of which was now curled up into a ball under his covers and hoarding all the pillows. 

Derek moved to stand beside the bed, only able to see the long brown hair peeping out the covers. “Stiles?” No answer. “Stiles.” he tried again poking the lump under the covers, receiving an irritated growl. “Stiles when you first started staying over what did we agree?” He poked him again getting a wiggle. “We agreed not super early bed times for Mr College Student, because he wakes up at 3am thinking its morning.”  
No reply. 

“Up.” Derek tried shaking him but he just got more irritated sounds from his lump.  
“Stiles you know you'll feel like shit if you go to bed. Get up.” He dared to try and take the covers off the young man, a dangerous art he'd not yet perfected. He tried to pull the covers back but Stiles had a vice like grip on them, refusing to let go even when Derek picked him up. He'd made himself into a burriot. 

Derek sighed, huffing as he left the room. 

Less than 10 minutes later Stiles heard him coming back up the stairs, the sound of a cup on the bedside table made him lift his head up slightly to peep over the covers. His colour changing Spiderman mug sat on the table with paracetamol and a sandwich. For a moment he almost considered coming out from the covers.

He felt the bed dip behind him and he turned slightly, looking at Derek with questioning eyes. “I'm not about to leave you up here by yourself am i?” He asked rolling his eyes. He took a cushion from Stiles’ personal mountain, propping himself up. He stared up at Derek and Derek smiled down at him, stroking his overgrown undercut. “Take all the time you need, but that hot chocolate has your name written on it.” He gave Derek a grateful look before sinking back into his cocoon and leaning closer to Derek who continued to play with his hair. 

Despite it only being the middle of the afternoon Derek found himself drifting off. He was disturbed by Stiles moving beside him, reaching for his mug and plate. He let him eat in peace, settling back down into the bed so he didn't feel like he was being watched. 

After a few minutes Derek felt the warm shape of his boyfriend snuggling into his side, burying his face in Derek's neck and finally relaxing completely beside him. Derek played with Stiles’ hair, a habit he'd picked up when the younger man's hair started to lengthen.

It reminded Derek of when he was a boy and he'd have a nightmare. He'd wake up crying to find himself in his mother's warm arms, without fail she'd be there when he'd wake up. She'd shush him, hum soft songs she played on the radio in the living room, and play with his hair till he'd fall asleep. Apparently it was also a comfort that Stiles appreciated greatly. 

“Thank you.” Derek heard a very soft voice under his chin say. “Was my sandwich that good?” He asked with a slight smirk that Stiles didn't see. Stiles poked at Derek's ribs, but he could feel the smile against his neck. 

“Scott's been driving me crazy all day, I actually had to leave 4th period because I thought I was going to punch him.” Stiles said gruffly. Scott problems weren't uncommon, Mr True Alpha had been giving Stiles stick one way or the other when Stiles had told him he was dating Derek. 

“Did he try and drag you out with him and Allison again?” Stiles stayed silent for a minute before answering. “He tried to set me up with some guy at college.” Stiles heard the quiet growl in Derek's chest. “When i wasn't biting he tried to set me up with some friend of Allison's, and then he got all touchy again because “i'm not part of his pack”" Stiles glared at Derek's belt loops, flicking at them as if they were Scott's head. 

“I've said it before, but I'll say it again, he's an idiot.” Stiles nodded. “I shouldn't have to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend.” Derek had a lot of feeling about Scott that he didn't voice, most of them being negative. “You don't have to, Scott just has a warped vision of what a pack is in his mind. You dating me doesn't make you any less of Scott's friend, or part of his pack.” 

Derek felt Stiles fiddle with the hem of his shirt. “And I was fired today.” Derek lifted his head, “Wait, what?” Stiles tried to shrink beside him. “With Scott being Scott, and me falling behind on this week's classes I got a little worked up at the coffee machine and sorta… blew it up.” Derek couldn't help but laugh.

“How did you manage to explain that one?” Stiles shrugged, smiling. “I tried to say it malfunctioned, but there was a large fist print in the middle of it.” Derek looked down concerned. “Is your magic causing you trouble again or?” Stiles instantly shook his head, “No, no problems with it, you know I'd tell you if there were. Just… you know how I get around the New moon sometimes.” 

Derek tucked his arms under Stiles’, pulling him up the bed like a doll, wrapping his arms fully round him. He happily lay above his boyfriend. “I'm gonna start calling your magic out bursts periods.” He joked, Stiles glared at him. “You do that and I'll show Isaac your Instagram.” Derek made a fake shocked face. “You wouldn't.”  
“Well as long as you don't start calling my New moons periods.” Stiles smirked a little, derek help but tilt his head up to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Scott’s right though you know?” Stiles said as Derek pulled back. “what?”  
“I’m not part of his pack, i’m part of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this 2am dribble. I think i might write a chapter 2 to this that is smut? let me know what you guys think!
> 
>  


End file.
